corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiamon Lyria
Tiamon Lyria, known as The Rural King (Der Kekeckasden) is the primary protagonist and the current king of Lyria. He is the seventh king of Lyria. Chaos Canon-Kastelobouer On Tiamon's sixth birthday, a group of Flarens raided and burnt down the castle, killing his parents, King Aleksander and Queen Yarotte, and his brother. Tiamon was quickly escorted out of the castle by a group of servants, namely Temp Ornir, who organized the remaining staff members and rescued the prince. The victims of the fire were buried in Lysrikas Dettland (Lyria Graveyard) and the nation was greatly affected by this tragedy, as the following years would be that of national and political instability. The 8th of October is known as Kastelobouer Dei (Day of The Castle's Fire), in which the nation mourns the loss of important figures, such as Yoderhart Yev, the last living Ferrasbetten (Forger) and Lucias Eludrias. Chaos Canon-Regna das Asasel On the 10th of December, Tiamon was deemed unfit to rule by the Concilia das Caylia due to the instability of the country and his uncle, Asasel, temporarily inherited the throne. This set off a series of small revolts, as Asasel was not popular with the people of the country, most not agreeing with Asasel's way of thinking. Shortly after this decision, Asasel banished Tiamon far away, to a small hamlet (Pevelesway) at the edge of the country, declaring absolute rule and moving the capital of Caylia back to the prosperous city of Lysrika, creating the Kingdom of Lysrika. Chaos Canon-Pevelesway Tiamon was banished to a small settlement of Pevelesway, where he would meet his greatest allies and companions, Lilian and Asarius Balthasar. He was taken in by the poor yet kind Balthasar family, where he would live the next ten years of his life. He helped out on the family's farm, where he would learn etiquette and kindness, which would later on help him in his battle against Asasel. He closely followed the teachings of Varrkova, in which he would later base his Lysrikas Nasinalekesformatias off of. Chaos Canon-Der Peveles Regna Years and years of instability and unrest made Asasel's reign susceptible to uprisings and pretenders and the most prominent of them all appeared nearly ten years after his banishment, Tiamon of Lyria. From the small hamlet of Pevelesway, he traveled to the city of Maeryune where he met with local nobles such as the Eludrias family to protest Asarius' reign, vouching for a fair political system. This caused mass-scale uprisings in various cities across the country, voicing their support for Tiamon. The uprisings quickly turned into a civil war when the army took action against the uprisings, with the peasants and lesser nobles supporting Tiamon and the bourgeoisie and more prominent nobles supporting Asasel. Asasel's forces were outnumbered and, despite the gruesome number of casualties, the civil war ended quickly, with Tiamon being crowned king after stabbing his uncle in the heart. The most important figures of the civil war were Kampfkasden Asarius Balthasar, Temp Ornir, Lilian Balthasar, Lieutenkampfkasden Lucifer Eludrias, Aeos Eludrias, Eron Eludrias, Romero Hansbern, Yaldabaeth Virthzenden, Yerik das Oberstikt and Propagandas Chancel ''Nithervird Morthe. Chaos Canon-Concilia Just as he promised, Tiamon reformed the Lyrian government into a new government, based off of the teachings of Varrkova. This moment was known as the ''Lysrikas Nasinalekesformatias (National Reformation), where in the first time in history, the Lyrian people had a voice in the government. He also reformed the old Concilia das Caylia ''into the ''Concilia das Lysrika, which would play an extremely important part in the government. The first elections were held shortly after, giving birth to the famous Tiamonas Concilia in which all members were at one point affiliated with Tiamon's uprising. Chaos Canon-Tier Divinias Chaos Canon-Kaosk Kaostec Chaos Canon-Rasnov Chaos Canon-Tier Divinias Frei Chaos Canon-Varrsken Obouer WILL BE UPDATED AFTER SPY RP Chaos Canon-Kampf der Libertas WILL BE UPDATED AFTER SPY RP Appearance Tiamon is a small Lyrian who has pale skin and two black wings. He has midnight blue colored hair and hazel eyes and commonly wears clothes which are mostly purple. He also has the symbol of Chaos tattooed onto his right arm. He wields the Chaos Blade Rasdora in his right hand and uses Chaos Magic with his left. Personality Tiamon is a very stubborn person. He does not wish to harm any of his friends in anyway and cares very much about his kingdom. He takes pride in being the King of Lyria. He is the Councillor of Creation and controls central Lyria, which is famed for it's patriotism and love for the monarch. Abilities Q: Korrupt. Tiamon inserts Chaos Energy into the enemy unit, granting them the 'Khaosk' debuff. Can stack up to 5 times. The target's Mana is drained for the duration of the debuff, the amount of mana drained per second increasing per stack. If the target has 5 Korrupt stacks, then they are silenced for 8 seconds, removing the stacks. Stacks last for 30 seconds. W: Kretaten. Surrounds Tiamon in a stone bubble, negating any damage dealt to him for a small period of time. The bubble then explodes, dealing a small amount of damage and granting two Korrupt stacks to any enemies within 600 range. E: Khaoskstaat. Toggle. Tiamon's attacks deal pure damage and deal extra damage per Korrupt stack on an enemy within 900 range while draining him of his HP and Mana. Prolonged use of Khaoskstaat permanently drains Tiamon's Attributes. Scepter: No longer drains HP or Mana and the amount of time Khaoskstaat can be used without Attribute Drain is increased. Also grants Kasden Aura and Khaoskangel. D: Kasden Aura. Passive. Allies within 900 range gain extra attack damage per enemy unit afflicted with the Korrupt debuff, gaining additional damage per stack. Scepter only. F: Khaoskangel. Toggle. Tiamon gains the ability to fly at the cost of being able to use his other abilities. Scepter only. R: Explosen. Tiamon clenches his hands, Chaos Spears rising from the ground piercing through all enemy heroes on the map, which then take damage, plus extra damage per Korrupt stack. Category:Chaos